plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Holly
Smarty |Tribe = Leafy Berry Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When played: Freeze Zombies next door. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = No exaggeration, she is ALWAYS in a great mood. Even when fighting Zombies. "What's not to love about saving the world?" she says.}} Jolly Holly is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /1 . It has the''' Amphibious''' trait, and its ability Freezes 'Zombies in the lanes adjacent to it when it is played. Jolly Holly was introduced in the 2016 Feastivus event alongside Regifting Zombie, and is currently purchasable with real-life money. Players are able to craft it since February 21st 2017. Statistics *'Class: Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Berry Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When played: Freeze Zombies next door. *'Set:' Event Card description No exaggeration, she is ALWAYS in a great mood. Even when fighting Zombies. "What's not to love about saving the world?" she says. Strategies With Jolly Holly may be a risky plant to play. It must be planted wisely, as the Freeze effect only affect zombies in the lanes adjacent to it, not the zombie in front. The main usage for Jolly Holly is to quickly destroy zombies after playing Winter Squash, or to boost Snowdrop. Jolly Holly can also be used as an offensive sniper, as it can be played on aquatic lanes. In that case, you can also choose to boost its health as Green Shadow or Citron. However, doing so wastes its ability, as playing it on an aquatic lane will only Freeze one zombie. In addition, as Citron, it is typically better to replace this with Guacodile for an offensive plant on an aquatic lane, as it is cheaper, has better stats, and destroys any Amphibious zombie with under 9 health, so if you aren't running a Freeze deck, consider bringing Guacodile instead of Jolly Holly. In addition, playing Jolly Holly on an aquatic lane can be worse, as its ability will only affect one lane. Nevertheless, it can at least be used as bait for hard-hitting zombies due to its low health. Since Jolly Holly is a berry plant, it works well with Sergeant Strongberry. However, Nightcap is the only plant hero that can do this strategy. You can also play Rescue Radish to reuse its ability. Against Beware, as your opponent can have this card any time. Make sure to bring out Gravestone zombies to prevent it from freezing your zombies. Crazy heroes are able to counter Jolly Holly with their direct damage. Conga Zombie, Nibble, and Bungee Plumber are cheap ways to destroy it. In other situations, Barrel of Deadbeards, Fireworks Zombie, and Stupid Cupid can make quick work of it. If it is boosted, play Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, or Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy it, although in Squirrel Herder's case, you need to watch out for Grave Buster if you are fighting Citron. Unless it has been boosted so much, or if it is blocking your zombies from finishing off your opponent, do not Bounce it, as it can be replayed to Freeze even more zombies, especially when there are other plants that benefit from zombies getting the Freeze effect such as Winter Squash and Snowdrop. Gallery JollyHollyStats.png|Statistics JollyHollyBlackCard.png|Card (grayed-out) Trivia *Jolly Holly is the only plant in the game with an ability that affects zombies next door but not the one on its lane. *It is the only berry plant in the Smarty class. **It is also the first released event card to be based on some kind of berry. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Berry cards